


Simply the Best

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Lazy afternoon snuggles and TV watching.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little something I couldn't *not* write.

“In what universe am I Moira?”

“In this one. 100%, you are the Moira of this relationship.”

Steve scoffed at the comment. “What are you basing this on, exactly?”

“For one, I wear suits all the time, so clearly that makes me Johnny,” Tony started. He snuggled into Steve's side, curled up tightly against him, eyes still on the television where Johnny and Moira Rose were bickering. “Much like Johnny, one of my business partners double crossed me-"

“We can both find real life similarities to either character. Based on what you just said, my liking flannel shirts makes me Stevie. Or Mutt. Or possibly Jake.” Steve continued rubbing Tony’s legs absentmindedly, his own stretched in front of him on the long edge of the couch. “Personality is a different matter. You're Moira.”

Lazy days were few and far between lately, so they took advantage of them whenever they could. That had made plans to play tourists in their city, but were foiled by a crazy rain storm and switched gears to a quiet day in with their billionth re-watch of their favourite television series. And, like every other time before, the Rose family was not the only one who'd found a new topic to banter about.

“Sweetheart, Moira is an amazing woman. It isn't an insult to be like her,” Steve added as he placed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

“I’m just not like her though!” Tony argued.

“Okay, then would you rather be David or Alexis then?”

Tony contemplated the question while picking at a nearby bowl of chips. “I think I’m more David.”

“Do you now?”

Tony sat himself up and frowned at Steve.

“What? Based on your interpretation of why you think you’re Johnny, you are definitely more Alexis. All the kidnapping attempts and famous hookups?”

Tony was not amused. He moved so he could sit in the corner furthest away from Steve and proceeded to ignore him.

“Come on, sweetheart, I was kidding. Just wanted to make you laugh. Stop acting like a disgruntled pelican.”

“Not funny,” Tony mumbled even as a corner of his lips lifted.

“Very uninterested in that opinion.” Steve started slowly crawling his way to Tony.

“Stop it.” Tony tried to keep a straight face but the closer Steve got, the less he could fight the urge to smile. “I am suffering romantically right now,” Tony finally gave in with a smirk.

“Oh, I don't like that journey for you,” Steve said as he reached Tony and started kissing the side of his face and neck.

Tony twisted until he was lying on the couch under Steve, his arms wrapped around Steve's neck.

“You are the David to my Patrick, and I think you’re simply the best,” Steve smiled sweetly before Tony pulled him in for a kiss, that turned into another and another. Before long they were pressed against each other, making out in the living room, the television completely forgotten.

“Should we move this to our bedroom?” Steve asked, tracing his nose along Tony’s jaw when they finally parted for air.

“Now that journey I very much love for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before it pops up in the comments, yes, a SC AU is outlined and I'd live to write it. Maybe this will be the year :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, happy end of January everyone!!


End file.
